


Champagne Supernova

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 2 is NSFW, F/M, Fluff, New Years, levihan - Freeform, there's a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the new year, Hange notices that Levi isn't there to celebrate. She seeks him out and makes him celebrate anyways. It is only the start of many, many nights they spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Champagne Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> The second chapter of this is smut, and doesn't add onto the plot in any way except to be smutty. The first chapter is completely clean however, and if you are comfortable, I encourage you to read both!

It was approximately midnight, and the humidity stuck to their skin like sweat, but the coolness of nighttime made it bearable. Without maneuver straps to bind them tonight, everyone laid out in the grass, chatting and listening to the sounds of the night. It hadn't snowed yet, but the building clouds in the distance and the lack of breeze suggested it very well might later.

                It was under the stars that Hange laid, her head resting on raised arms, her hair down and sprawling against the greenery. Her goggles were absent from her head for once, instead replaced with her silver-framed glasses, which underneath two gingerbread-hued eyes searched the stars for patterns and shapes.  She only vaguely paid attention to the countdown going on, only noticing when Sasha came to tell her that there were five minutes left, and if she wanted to join in the festivities, she'd have to leave her science for later.

                Hange stretched, unsure of how long she had spent laying there staring at the stars. In reality, she wasn't watching the stars too closely. Rather, she was wondering where the man who called her shitty-glasses was. He had been at dinner and although he didn't usually join the rest of the military in these events, she thought he'd at least be at the New Years fireworks. After all, they were a once-a-year occurrence.

                She heard the countdown move from singular numbers to double digits, and she realized she had less than a minute before the new year. Brushing herself off, she stood up and rushed over to the edge of the lake just as everyone shouted the last number. In a flurry of activity, colors filled the sky, of all different sides of the spectrum and all sizes. In the haze of smoke, she saw the kids from the 104th setting off firecrackers and small fireworks that spun in green and pink circles in the dirt. Shadis sat with a ring of sparklers around him, looking very at peace, and Erwin was reaching in the box of drinks they'd brought.

                "It sure is pretty," she noted as she approached Erwin. He pulled two bottles of champagne from the box, and offered them to her. "I was wondering if you'd seen Levi tonight."

                "Oh, Levi? He said he was staying in tonight. Something about it being too loud and needing to finish some reports," Erwin laughed. "Although knowing him, he's just being a hermit. He already turned everything in, and right in time."

                "Ah, maybe I'll go in and see him," she took the champagne from Erwin. "He'll celebrate tonight, I'll make sure of it." Erwin nodded at her and motioned her dismissal, and she began the trek back to the small cluster of cabins that served as their camp outside of the walls.

                Carrying the two bottles of champagne was a bit awkward, and she half expected one to explode in her hands, but the bottles made it safely to the only cabin with lights on in the window. Hange knocked and opened the door, knowing well that Levi wouldn't let her in if she said it was her.

                "Oy, Shitty-Glasses, why aren't you with the rest of them?" He asked, his back turned to her as he poked at the growing fire. He obviously had noticed the changing weather, but his curtains were drawn.

                Hange set the two bottles of champagne down on the worn kitchen table, smooth from use. "I felt like you needed some company. I could ask the same, you know. You turned in all your reports. What are you doing alone?"

                "You brought alcohol?" He says when he turns around, raising his eyebrows. "I'm relaxing, unlike the rest of you. This is our only day off for awhile, and I plan to enjoy it."

                She shook her head. "Alone, though? I wouldn't peg you as someone to brood on their day off. And the champagne is from Erwin. Happy new year."

                "Happy new year. You should take it back. Drinking alone is terrible for ones mental health," his face fell back into the frown it usually wore.

                Hange pinned his curtains back so they could see the fireworks, crossing the room to retrieve something for them to drink out of. When all she found was teacups, she shrugged and grabbed them, uncorking the bubbly drink while Levi watched with his arms folded.

                "Then you shall not drink alone tonight, shortie." She handed him a teacup which he grudgingly took, and they clinked them together before downing their cups in one go. Both their pupils dilated when the fizz hit them, taking Levi by surprise and showing it on his face. Hange laughed, refilling their cups.

                By the end of the hour, the first bottle was long gone and the second halfway, and Levi was finally laughing. They didn't talk much at first, but they slowly opened up to each other, telling how they felt after they had been in the military system for awhile. Despite Levi's bitterness, he still felt cheery thanks to the alcohol. Hange had a flush to her cheeks, and a couple buttons on her shirt were undone, under the pretense of "it's hot now!"

                Maybe it was the champagne, and maybe it was their constant tension between each other on the field, and maybe it was just purely the fact that there were so many unspoken things between the two of them, but somehow the two opposite found themselves closer together than ever. Hange could smell Levi's lavender soap, and in turn, he could smell her lack of care for her hygiene. Despite this, he didn't mind when their lips met, and definitely didn't mind the softness of her hair when his hands tangled themselves in it. She didn't mind when he removed her glasses and carried her to the sofa, and definitely didn't mind when they finally broke apart, their eyes hazy and smiles on their faces.

                Outside, the fireworks burst on, and the first snow of winter fell softly, covering the world in a blanket of white. 


	2. Lemon Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must redact my earlier statement from before. I might continue this, I have ideas. If I do end up continuing it, please turn email alerts on for this.  
> Much love and appreciation.  
> This chapter was incredibly difficult to write, as I'm not much of a smut writer, but I wanted to give it a go! My apologies for being so slow.

Maybe it was the champagne, and maybe it was their constant tension between each other on the field, and maybe it was just purely the fact that there were so many unspoken things between the two of them, but somehow the two opposite found themselves closer together than ever. Hanji could smell Levi's lavender soap, and in turn, he could smell her lack of care for her hygiene. Despite this, he didn't mind when their lips met, and definitely didn't mind the softness of her hair when his hands tangled themselves in it. She didn't mind when he removed her glasses and carried her to the sofa, and definitely didn't mind when they finally broke apart, their eyes hazy and smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

"Hange..." Levi murmured his breathing shallow. "Can I tell you something I might not regret in the morning?"

                She nodded, feeling his breath on her neck.

                "When I first met you, I hated you. But then you took me out to dinner after Isabelle and Farlan died... I realized you weren't just a mad scientist. And when I first saw you with your hair down, I was done for," Levi unfurled his hands from her hair. "I've noticed you ever since."

When their lips met again this time it was different. It felt like their lips had a thousand new nerves in them, and when they met they lit up like the fireworks had outside. While Hange's hands roamed Levi's lower back, he held her face in two hands, and she began to fumble the bottom of his shirt. They broke apart only for him to get rid of it.

                He laid her so she saw only the ceiling and his face as he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse.  She laughed a little when he struggled with her pants, and helped him pull them off.  Hange didn't wear any sexy undergarments, rather a plain nude bra and unembellished panty with it. They were for function, not for aesthetics.

                Levi met her eyes, making sure she was okay with her current state of dress. In all honesty, Levi could hold his alcohol pretty well, but he knew from observing Hange before that she had a much lower tolerance than him. He didn't want to do anything she would hate him for, and he definitely didn't want to break their fragile relationship now. When she grinned at him and nodded that yes, she wanted this, he unhooked her bra after another moment of fumbling before sitting up straight to look at her.

                Hange's hair spread across the couch like it had in the grass earlier, but in the low candlelight one could ignore how it clumped from a lack of washing. Her skin was honey, her eyes warm gingerbread, and those eyes burned with a mixture of wonder and romance.  She had a couple of scars, especially from when she had decided in a split second to hug a tree. Some were from titans, some were from failed experiments, and some were pure accidents. She had the muscles that came with being in maneuver gear constantly, leading to a toned and lean body.

                "You're beautiful," Levi breathed, leaning down. He kissed only her lips at first, but soon moved down her jawline; planting kisses light as a hummingbird's wings on her neck and collar. When he reached her breasts, he cupped one and repeated the butterfly kisses all over it, occasionally licking her nipples and giving them some attention. His ministrations resulted in a low moan from her, the noise going straight to Levi's midsection.

                Levi only stopped when he felt a tugging at his pants, seeing her slender hands undoing his belt rather clumsily. Hange sat up, and he helped her with his pants and underwear too, fully naked and completely unafraid.

                "Y'know, you're pretty handsome too," she laughed. "Humanity's pipsqueak soldier doesn't apply to the unseen parts of you, however."

                It was true, and with that statement she went to work on him. She gripped his cock at the base and experimentally licked the head before taking it in her mouth. She circled her tongue just under the head, her other hand caressing his inner thigh, resulting in his breath catching in his throat.

                She did this for a while, until he groaned and pulled away. "If you keep doing that," he sighed, "you won't have me for too much longer."

                Hange smiled again. "Then I have another idea," she said, shifting herself so he would have ample access to her.

                When he entered her, their faces shifted both at the same time. Their jaws went slack and their eyes closed, both of them enjoying this new feeling so much. Slowly, and carefully, he started a steady rhythm of thrusting, only interrupted when a moan escaped from her and he had to stop for fear of finishing right then.

                "Let's come together," Hange groaned. "I'm so close, fuck."

                Instead of replying, Levi only leaned down to kiss her again. At this new angle, Hange gasped, her orgasm catching her by surprise. Levi felt her clench down on his own cock and his world went temporarily to the stars. She felt him empty his seed into her, but worrying about pregnancies was the last thing on her mind when she felt like this.

                They sat there for a moment, both riding euphoria, before he moved and sat down next to her. There was a flush on both their faces and he was smiling for once, their bodies both feeling like jelly.

                "Dear humanity’s strongest," Hange started, her tone of voice wavering from the intensity of her orgasm. "You're very wonderful. Sincerely, Hange Zoe."

                Levi smirked, his knees weak. "Dear humanity's smartest... you're also very wonderful. Sincerely, Levi Ackerman."

                "Happy new year, Levi."

                "Happy new year, Hange."

 

                Outside, Mike sniffed. Erwin gave him an imploring glance, and Mike laughed.

                "It appears our scientist and our tank have finally joined forces," he said.

                "Fucking FINALLY!" Shouted Erwin, and the 104th gave him an odd look before continuing to their festivities.

 

               


End file.
